1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connectors and particularly relates to electrical connectors for removably receiving a substrate and electrically connecting a plurality of contact terminals with conductive pads along an edge of the substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A connector for receiving edges of a substrate having contacts and detachably engaging circuit path terminations along an edge of the substrate is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,671,813. A radio tube adapter including a cam-actuated cantilever contact is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,738,483. U.S. Pat. No. 2,857,577 describes an electrical connector having a base including a spring clip member disposed therein and a U-shaped member having an elongated slot for receiving a circuit panel adapted for engagement with the outer part of the spring clip to move the spring member laterally to establish heavy contact pressure. A connector for a printed circuit edge board comprising an insulation block having forward and rearward ends, a bore in the block opening through the forward end defined in part by vertically opposite, parallel spaced-apart walls and an elongated spring wire terminal mounted in the bore in the insulation block is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,329,926. A pressure block including a passage for free reception of the circuit board is moved rearwardly against the forward end of the terminal members to increase a bow in the terminals and cause a pressure contact. U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,085 describes plug and socket connectors having two parts movable toward and away from each other, the second part having an abutment surface for engagement with a package body so that when the package body and the second part abut during the insertion of the terminal into the cavity, further movement of the cavity causes a contact to establish an electrical connection between a terminal and a contact.
The connectors in the above-mentioned prior art patents do not positively mechanically secure the substrate in the connector, but rely on the high-pressure electrical contact for mechanically retaining the substrate in the connector. Under repeated vibration or mechanical shock, the substrate can work loose from the high-pressure contact and without separate mechanical constraint, the electrical connection between the contacts and the conductive pads can be disrupted. It is generally known in the prior art to provide card guides and racks having separate mechanical latching mechanisms independent of the connector. The connector of the present invention provides integral mechanical latching for the substrate. The connector is particularly useful where the equipment, in which the connector and substrate are ultimately used, is subject to repeated vibration or mechanical shock, e.g. use in mobile, airborne or shipboard electronic equipment.